What You Do To Me
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: I can't think of an appropriate summary. Just read it. Smut with some plot. Content warning is for a reason! #Sterek #Top Stiles


Author's Note: Once I had this idea I just had to write it. Set in the future after Derek leaves Beacon Hills and comes back, so some time during Season 5.

Pairing: Sterek. Alas- one does not simply take the Sterek out of the shipper.

 **What You Do To Me**

Stiles was deep in thought as he clicked open another Google link. He was doing research on vampires after the recent wave of attacks. The victims had reportedly suffered an extrodinary loss of blood.

Stiles was sure it must be vampires, and they were real after all. Scott thought he was big time overreacting.

He stood up and stretched with a yawn, deciding to grab another cup of coffee. He intended to be up researching for quite a number of hours yet.

The house was quiet, as it usually was since his dad pulled so many shifts. The coffee pot was still keeping the brew warm. Stiles grabbed the pot and was about to pour some of the black liquid into his mug when the doorbell rang.

He felt a rush of anxiety, and carefully replaced the coffee pot. Who would be dropping in at nearly 11 o'clock at night?

"Who is it!?"

"Me," called a familiar male voice that made Stiles nearly trip over himself to open the door.

There on his porch stood Derek, beard the same as ever, wearing a long-sleeve shirt and jeans, and looking surprisingly at ease. Stiles had never realized over the past five months just how much he'd missed the Sourwolf until that moment.

He ran forward and threw his arms around the older man before pulling back with a smile.

"I knew you couldn't stay away, Hale."

"I'll assume I can come in," Derek replied non-chalantly, stepping past him.

Stiles led him up the stairs, and something suddenly occured to him.

"You used the door!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"Stiles," Derek sighed, pausing on the top step. "Really?"

"Yeah, guess that's not so unusual... "

Stiles laughed lamely and led them into his bedroom. His laptop was still open on his desk, and what he'd been looking at. Derek raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Vampires?"

"Don't tell me they don't exist," Stiles said with a hint of a challenge. "What with everything we've seen in this town?"

"I didn't say anything," Derek pointed out with a shrug.

"Yeah, okay."

Stiles smirked a little and closed his laptop, deciding it was a distraction.

"So Derek, what brings you back to Beacon Hills? Miss all the near-death experiences every few days?"

"Not particularly," Derek said with the faintest hint of amusement. "I actually miss you- some."

"Only some!" Stiles exclaimed scandelously, placing a mock hand over his heart. "That wounds me Derek!"

"Haven't lost your sarcasm," Derek noted with a semi-smirk.

This was the least hostile Derek had probably ever been toward him, Stiles noted to himself.

"I'll never lose my sarcasm," Stiles told him with a wink. "Then I wouldn't be me."

"No," Derek agreed, his expression suddenly more open.

Stiles thought Derek suddenly looked a little vulnerable too. Usually they were never so open and casual around one another, and Derek must have also thought it strange.

Stiles felt something in him hitch when Derek's hazel eyes met his gaze.

"Why did you come here Derek?" he asked in a low voice, trying to push the feeling back under.

"I wanted to see you," the wolf replied honestly, hazel eyes still on him. "Have you been sleeping?"

Stiles felt a sudden rush of anger.

"So you're here to check up on me!?"

"Stiles please," Derek sighed, placing his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "I didn't mean it the wrong way."

"I'm sorry," the teen whispered, looking away suddenly. "You're right. I haven't been sleeping well. I still have nightmares sometimes."

The teen glanced up and was surprised to see the genuine concern reflected in Derek's eyes.

"Anything I can do to help?" the older man suggested.

And that did it!

"Are you sure you're the same Derek Hale?" Stiles asked skeptically. "You're acting all nice and concerned. Where'd Sourwolf go?"

Derek only looked somewhat sad at that though.

"Did you ever think maybe he was an act?" Derek suggested, expression somewhat wounded, and Stiles immediately regreted his stabbing words. "I... have trouble letting people see the real me, but I thought you'd want to Stiles."

Those hazel eyes were gazing into him, and Stiles found them so soulful he could almost weep.

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered. "I do want to. You're right."

Derek was still looking at him, expression changing- eyes becoming inquisitive. Stiles felt his chest constrict without explanation, but he couldn't tear his gaze away either. Derek had him.

"Do you know what you do to me?" the older man asked in the most suggestive, soft voice. "From the moment we met, we've clashed so much, but there's more I want to show you."

Stiles shook his head, feeling like he'd suddenly been stabbed right through the heart.

"You don't get to do this," he said, somewhat accusatory, and Derek looked like he'd been slapped. "You can't just tell me... WHAT Derek? That you feel for me! Then you just go right back to New York? Is that why you're here Derek- to get rid of some burden you're carrying around?"

"I swear it isn't like that Stiles," Derek whispered, eyes pleading with the younger man to believe him.

"Prove it!"

Derek's lips crashed against his before he had time to think or calculate. Stiles drew in a breath, feeling that jump in his chest again, except it was wonderful. It was like something opening up he'd had to keep closed for too long.

Yes, he'd known these feelings for Derek were there, he'd simply kept them under wraps for too long.

Stiles let his eyes flutter closed, and he surrendered. He kissed back with increasing fervor, placing his hand on Derek's arm, letting the moan in his throat release.

Derek hummed in reply and moved closer, pressing against Stiles as he accepted the younger man's invitation- sliding his tongue between parted lips.

He raised his hands and cupped Stiles's cheeks with his thumbs, letting himself fall into the abyss that was this long-awaited union of two. He'd longed for these lips.

Derek quickened the kiss even more. He'd longed for it- just like this! Longed to touched the younger man, take him, subdue him- make him truly his.

Derek felt his member jump in his pants and knew he had to have Stiles now. He pulled back threw his long-sleeve over his head and behind him- testing the waters.

Stiles eyed him intensely through lust-blown orbs, removing his plaid shirt and tee, never breaking their gaze as he tossed the articles aside. Stiles was so hot like this- so manly and on fire.

The younger man inched against Derek and claimed his lips again, letting his touch move lower- fingers playing across those rock hard abs he'd dreamed about.

Derek moaned into the kiss and pushed closer against him. Stiles let his fingers slowly wander lower, taking the denim and jeans button in his grasp, slowly unfastening it.

Stiles pulled back from the kiss and unbuttoned his own jeans, lowering the zipper, and pushing up out of them enough to expose his American Eagle clad bulge.

He took Derek's hands in his own and carefully licked and kissed each digit, before steering the older man lower. Derek released an audible moan when his open palm pressed against the bulge in Stiles's briefs.

Stiles moaned as Derek continued to palm and massage him through the fabric. The older man suddenly moved down the bed until he was eye level with Stiles's tented briefs.

He looked up at Stiles seeming to hesitate, but only momentarily before removing the teen's hardened member from the confines of his underwear and gripping it with his hand.

A white bead of pre cum formed on the slit. Derek swiped over it with his thumb and watched another droplet tease itself out. He wanted to taste it.

He jerked the member a few times before bending down and taking in the head. Stiles moaned loudly, and that encouraged him, urging him to take more and steadily quicken his pace.

"Oh yeah," Stiles grunted at the feeling of Derek's sloppy, wet blowjob, feeling his member stiffen further and elongate.

Derek removed his hand and started bobbling up and down on the rod with an eager hunger.

"Oh shit yeah!"

Stiles grabbed Derek's black hair and slowly willed him to move away. He moved in and captured those lips again, running his hand down that toned back- finding those tight asscheeks and giving them a squeeze.

Stiles pulled back from the kiss, looking intensely into those hazel eyes.

"Can I fuck you?"

As he asked, his finger found Derek's hole and teased the rim, getting a gutteral moan from the older man.

"Yes," Derek grunted, pressing his ass back against the younger man's hand.

"Sorry?" Stiles teased with a smirk, tracing a circle around the pucker again.

"Fuck me!" Derek pleaded in a gutteral tone Stiles had never heard.

He was satisfied. He lay behind Derek and spread his asscheeks, spitting into his hand and working a finger in. Derek writhed and moaned when the second finger went in.

"Ready for my cock?" Stiles demanded roughly, slicking up his dick with his spit, and positioning himself.

Pushing forward was the tightest thing Stiles had ever felt around his member. Derek exclaimed loudly in pain and clenched his fingers as the member slowly eased in further.

Soon Stiles was moving, setting a steady pace. It hurt, but something else was happening! Pleasure mingled with pain- then pure pleasure as Stiles hammered home again and again.

"Oh fuck," Derek begged, grabbing his now rock solid cock and jerking it. "Yeah, fuck me!"

"Yeah!?" Stiles grunted forcefully, jackhammering him violently as flesh slapped against flesh. "Derek! So close!"

Stiles moaned and kept hammering into that tightness, feeling his load bubbling up within him. He saw white behind his eyes- couldn't stop... had to keep pushing forward. Stiles convulsed and went over with his ejaculation, as his seed errupted into Derek's canal.

Derek was still moaning and pumping. He cried out and increased his pace. A sticky string of cum errupted from the head of his dick and splattered the bed sheets, followed by three more shots.

Stiles wrapped his arms around him and nestled into his neck, both of them sweaty and sticky from their anal workout.

"That was great," Stiles said breathily between panting for air.

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "I've never... oh my god... "

Derek had never felt so used, so full, so spent, or so content...

This was all the things and more Stiles did to him.


End file.
